Forever and Always
by LeRandomFangirl
Summary: A Finnick/Annie story I wrote. Please just ignore any spelling or grammatica errors. I hope you like it. Rated T to be safe


**Here is my story. I hope you like it. **

FINNICK POV

I find her sitting on the small bed in our compartment. It's not home, but it's the closest thing we have to one here in District 13.

"Finnick," she sighs when she sees me.

I walk over and sit beside her. I cradle her in my arms and kiss her. I love her so much.

"Annie," I say seriously.

"Yes," she says before kissing my neck.

"They...they have asked me to go to the Capitol with them," I say. "To protect Katniss."

I feel Annie stiffen a bit. I feel her heart beat faster, unsteady.

"How long will you be gone?" she asks.

"I don't know," I admit.

"You will come back, though," she says. "Right?"

I nod. "I'll try to."

She leans her head against my chest and sighs. I hear what sounds like a sob escape her lips.

"Don't. Don't cry." I say this because if she cries, I know I will too. Seeing her in pain makes me hurt too.

"I just...I don't know what I'll do if you don't come back," she says. "I was terribly worried when you went I tot he quell. I thought I had lost you forever. But I got you back, and I can't lose you again."

I run my fingers slowly through her hair to comfort her. I kiss her forehead multiple times. "I promise I'll come back. And won't ever leave you again after that."

Annie looks up at me. Her eyes are wet from tears. "Promise?"

"I promise," I say. But it is a promise I cannot probably keep. There is a very high chance that I will go into the Capitol, but not come back out. "I love you," I say quietly. I kiss her again.

"I love you too, Finn," she says.

"Forever," I say.

"And always," Annie finishes.

I hold Annie like this for about an hour. We kiss a few times. But we don't say anything. It is peaceful. And I enjoy it. Suddenly Annie sits up. I expect something to be wrong. But she is smiling. She looks at me.

"I forgot to tell you something," she says with a small giggle.

"And what is that?" I ask with a smile.

Annie looks down at the ground. Her cheeks are red with a blush. "Well," she says softly. "I found out yesterday that...that uh... I'm...I'm..." her voice gases away. Then she whispers. "Pregnant."

I have to replay her words in my mind multiple times before I fully understand completely. She's pregnant. Annie is pregnant. Annie is pregnant! I am going to be a father.

"Really?" I ask joyfully.

Annie nods quickly. "Yeah! I went to a doctor yesterday for a weekly checkup just I have been ever since I came from the Capitol. And they told me I was pregnant."

I stand up and hold Annie like a child. I spun her around the room happily. I sit back down on he bed when I am good and dizzy.

"It's to early to know the sex, right?" I ask.

"Oh yes," Annie says. "We won't find out for awhile. But I hope it is a boy."

I smile at her. "Why is that?"

"Because I want him to be just like you."

Just like me? A killer? A mental patient? And countless other things I won't mention.

"No," I say. "I'm not a good person. If anything, the baby should be a girl. And be just like you."

Annie shakes her head. "I'm nothing compared to you. You're brave, wise, strong, beautiful, everything a man should be. I'm just a poor confused girl who is in love."

I cannot help but laugh at her. Luckily she laughs with me. We are both hopelessly confused but still in love.

"So, here is what we do," I say. "We wait until the baby is born, then we decide."

"Okay," she says. "I want you to pick the name though."

"I'm no good at picking names," I say.

"I don't care if it's good or not," Annie says. "Just want you to pick it."

"Alright," I say.

ANNIE POV

When I wake up the next motioning the other side of the bed is empty. My mind immediately goes into panic. Finnick is gone. He has left. I don't know what to do. I just want to curl up into a ball and cry. I always knew this would happen. That I would actually wake up from the amazing dream that is out love. And now I have.

I reach my hand out to where he laid last night. Or where I thought he laid. My hand touches a small piece of paper. A note. I unfold Ot to find Finnick's handwriting. A wave of assurance rushes over me. It's real. Finnick, and everything else.

On the not is written:

Dear Annie,

I am sorry I am not here to say goodbye in person. President Coin had us leave very early. And I did not want to wake you up. Because I know you would not be able to get back to sleep. I am sorry. I am not sure if I will come back, but I will try as hard as I can to come home to you and our child. Even if I don't make it, I know you will hold on. For me, for the baby. I want you to raise him. I don't know why, but in my mind the baby is a boy. I want you to raise him, so he can make me proud. I want you to make me proud too. Even prouder than you already have. I also want you to reach him how to swim, and use my trident. And tell him mu story too. But only of I do not come back. If I come back, we can go to District 4 and easier him together. But while I am in the Capitol, Johanna promised to look out for you. She will be there for you when I am gone. And if I do not return, she will go to 4 with you and help raise the baby. I am so sorry I could not say all of this in person. I love you Annie do much. More and more everyday. And right now, as you read this, I know I am thinking of you. You are always on my mind. And until I breathe my last breath, either in six days or sixty years, you will be on my mind. Annie, I love you Forever and Always. Please just remember, even if I'm not there, I'll always love you. Forever and always.

Your love, Finnick.

I don't realize I am crying until I see a tear fall onto the paper. My Finnick might not come back. But I cannot think like that, I must think happy thoughts. Finnick will return. He will see his son. He will be there to watch him grow. He has to be.

I hear a knock on the door to our compartment. I don't get up. I just say, "Come in."

The door opens and it's Johanna. Other than looking a little bedraggled she looks fine and healthy. But know firsthand that looks can be deceiving. She walks over and sits on the bed next to me.

"I take it you read the letter," she says.

I just nod. More tears fall from my eyes. I want to curl up into a ball again. But I know I can't. I have to stay strong. For Finnnick, for the baby. And I will.

"He will be back," Johanna says. "I know he will."

I have to believe her. Despite how unlikely it is. Finnick could be dead already and me not even know it. But he cannot be. He promised.

"Come on," Johanna says. "Let's go get some breakfast.

It has been about fifteen years since the rebellion. Since Finnick died. There are still nights where I cry for what seems like forever. But someone is always there to comfort me. Whether that be Johanna, who has stayed with me since the day Finnick left. Or Finn, the son Finnick never met.

Finn turned fourteen last month. I named him Finnick after his father. It seemed best. He looks almost exactly like him. His eyes are precisely the same shade of green. His hair the lovely bronze color. He even acts like him at some times. He has the same careless humor, but some people say he is like me. He is compassionate and caring. He asks about Finnick all the time. I tell him what Finnick told me too. I tell Finn that his father was a hero. I tell him about the games and the role Finnick played in them. Katniss and Peeta help me. I have showed Finn the book we have out together. He understands most of it now. But there are things I leave out. Things I don't want him to know about his father. I don't tell him about what Finnick had to do in the Capitol. I would never tell him that.

I haven't shown him the letter either. I know I couldn't do that. But he knows I read it. He knows that it is from Finnick. but he has never asked about it. Maybe I will tell him someday. Just not today.

Katniss and Peeta visit occasionally. Travel through the districts is allowed now. They are expecting a baby soon. It is a relief the games are over. Now our children don't have to worry about dying early. We don't have to worry either. But those of us who experienced the games first hand are still on edge. Even though the games are gone, the nightmares aren't. They never will be. But we find ways to distract ourselves. Finn is there for me. Peeta is there for Katniss and Katniss for Peeta.

I have stayed strong. Even through the hardest of times. I think Finnick would be proud of me. I know he is proud of our son. I am too. I just cannot wait for the day when I can see Finnick again. And when that day comes, we can be together forever. I can almost hear Finnick's voice.

"And always," he says. "Forever and always."

**_So there is my story. I hope you liked it. Please comment or PM me. Thanks. _**


End file.
